What Rain Brings
by Icea
Summary: Bobby is driving home from a miserable date when someone caughts his eyes
1. Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

Disclaimer: This doesn´t belong to me, ´cause if it had, "Pacific Blue" would still be airing. I do only own the story and the character Miss Evans.  
  
Author´s Note: This is my first attempt of a Bobby fic. There aren´t many about him out there, and it´s long since I saw an episode with him in, so I suspect he will be a bit out of character.  
  
Author´s Note 2: I don´t expect getting any great reviews from this, since I´m not good at writing fanfics with a lot of dialogue, and this one does have a lot of dialogue.  
  
~*~  
  
What Rain Brings  
  
"God I hate these kind of days!", Russ Granger shouted to his partner, Bobby Cruz.  
  
"Well, there is one thing good with this rain. It keeps the burglars away."  
  
There had been raining for 3 days now, and it didn´t seem as it would stop anytime soon. The streets were emptied of people, and most of the small shops at the beach were closed, since no one needed sun lotion or a new bikini right now.  
  
Bobby was quite happy about the rain though, rain meant no wild student parties at the beach, which also meant he didn´t have to worry about Teresa sneaking out when she really should be studying for her exams.  
  
"Aargh!", Russ said in frustration, "Can´t this shift just end or something? I´m soaking wet down to my underwear"  
  
"Hey, relax. It´s just 30 minutes left, and then you can go home and spend the whole night in front of your TV, with a beer in your hand." Bobby replied.  
  
"Oh really, what are you going to do then, sit with a baseball-bat outside Teresa´s bedroom, making sure she doesn´t sneak out again?" Russ said in a teasing tone.  
  
"No. You might not have any success on the female front, but I have a date."  
  
"Ouch. That hurt you know." Russ´ nose was twitching, which made him look a bit weird, as he was thinking of a particular date that had turned out horrible. Then he saw Bobby´s wide grin.   
  
"Hey, how was I to know she had been a he?"   
  
"No, of course you couldn´t have" Bobby answered, still grinning.  
  
"She- I mean he looked exactly as a woman. Even you admitted that!" He almost screamed. Realizing he wouldn´t be able to win this conversation, he quickly changed the subject back to Bobby´s date.   
  
"So, what does she look like?"   
  
"Ah man, she´s gorgeous. Beautiful, brunette...she´d look good in a smooth black dress."  
  
"So...I guess I can sum it up with a good-looking brunette?" Russ said, a little unsatisfied with the answer Bobby had given.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so."  
  
"Well, our shift´s up. Wanna race back to the station?"  
  
"Sure. I bet I´ll win over you with at least one block."  
  
"We´ll see about that Cruz..."  
  
~*~  
  
Bobby was driving home in the rain. His date hadn´t gone very well and he simply wanted to forget this night had ever happened. First off all she was a vegetarian, meaning she could eat nothing on the menu except for the "House Salad". Then, second of all, when they were eating, she kept complaining about him eating meat and that a poor animal had sacrificed its life for the beef he had just finished. Then third of all, she had a horrible attitude, and complained on the restaurant´s service.  
  
As he was driving, he saw someone running in the rain, wearing a black jacket. Hmm, he thought, it´s pretty cold out there. And with these thoughts, he lowered his car-window.  
  
"Hey you! You want a ride to where-ever you´re going?" Even to him that sounded stupid, but to his surprise, she stopped and walked a bit closer to the car.   
  
"Umm, thank you, but I don´t just jump in cars that a stranger drives." She said, and started to walk away again.  
  
"Wait! I understand why you wouldn´t go with me, but I´m a police officer."  
  
She raised an eyebrow before she began to talk again. "And being a police officer would help me how?" She teasingly asked.  
  
"Well, thought you´d believe that I´m not going to kidnap you if I did."  
  
A smile went across her face. "And how do I know you´re not lying?"  
  
"Could this make you trust me?" He asked, holding up his badge. He saw her face-expression, she still doubted. "I haven´t got all day you know." This made her make up her mind, as she ran to the other side of the car and jumped in.  
  
He was now wet, since he had had his window down for a minute or two. He rolled the window up and turned to the woman. It wasn´t until now he really saw what she looked like. She had shoulder-long blonde hair and her eyes were blue-gray. She was beautiful, even though she was dripping from head to toes.  
  
"So, where do you live?", Bobby asked, not being able to take his eyes from her.  
  
"Oh, just a few blocks from here. I could´ve just run the way home, really." She said, while trying to stop the water from dripping off her nose down on the floor in his car. "I´m sorry for dripping down your car." She continued, trying to stop a smile from passing her lips.  
  
"Ah, I´ll just clean it up tomorrow. Besides, it´s wet from when I had to lower the window." He replied.  
  
She laughed. It was one of the most beautiful laughs Bobby had heard. It sounded like hundreds of bells ringing at the same time. Well, it did to Bobby at least.  
  
The rest of the journey carried on in silence, until she told him to stop the car. "This is my place." she told him, as she collected her things.  
  
Bobby looked at the house very skeptical. "How can you afford such a house?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the truth is, I can´t" She replied. "I lived here with my boyfriend, but since we broke up..."she took a deep breathe before continuing "...I´ve looked for someplace else to live, since I can´t afford this house on my own."  
  
"I´m sorry to hear about you and your boyfriend breaking up" Bobby added, though he deep down really wasn´t.  
  
"Yeah. Well, thanks for giving me a ride....officer."  
  
"Anytime." She was on her way to the house when he realized something.  
  
"Hey! I never caught your name, Miss...?"  
  
She turned around, gave him a huge smile and said "Evans.", before continuing her way into the house... 


	2. Singin in the Rain

Disclaimer: This doesn´t belong to me, ´cause if it had, "Pacific Blue" would still be airing. I do only own the story and the character Miss Evans.  
  
Author´s Note: This is my first attempt of a Bobby fic. There aren´t many about him out there, and it´s long since I saw an episode with him in, so I suspect he will be a bit out of character.  
  
Author´s Note 2: You seemed to think that my dialogue scenes were good, and I thank you for that, although I fear that the dialogue in this chapter aren´t as good as in the last. Also, in this fanfic, the father of Cory´s baby was Will, she´s living together with him and Chris came back.  
  
~*~  
  
What Rain Brings  
  
"Ok what´s up? You´ve got that silly "I-have-a-crush" smile, and from what you told me, you´re date was horrible." Russ said while just narrowly managed not to hit an 8 year-old who were running past the street to seek shelter from the rain inside a store.  
  
"She was horrible-"  
  
"So why do you have that silly smile then?"   
  
"Well..." Bobby started, not sure how to describe what happened last night. "When I was riding home I saw this woman running beside me and so I gave her a lift."  
  
"Just like that huh? You just saw a woman on the streets and offered her a ride back home?"  
  
"Yes", Bobby answered truthfully. When he saw Russ´ sceptical look he added, "It was raining outside! She looked cold!"  
  
"Oh, so you were watching her that close?"  
  
"You know what I meant." Bobby looked at Russ a while before he said anything again. "These days you really wish for desk work."  
  
~*~  
  
"At least you could give me some details." Russ pleaded, wanting to know how Bobby´s "mystery woman" looked.  
  
"Oooh, I see you´ve been practising for the men´s Wet T-shirt contest." Their friend, Monica Harper, had seen how they looked and took her opportunity to tease with them.  
  
"You know Harper, if you hadn´t fixed that paper from your doctor, you would have looked the same." Russ fired back at her.  
  
"Oooh, touchy"  
  
Bobby listened to Russ´ and Monica´s little fight for a while, before going back to thinking of the woman he drove home last night. She probably hadn´t noticed, but when he got back home last night and started to clean up his car, he discovered a scarf she had forgot to take with her.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Officer Cruz?" Chris was standing in front of him, obviously trying to say something. "Ah, finally come to your senses?"  
  
"Wha-, er..I´m listening." Bobby managed to spit out.  
  
"You are? I don´t think I´ve seen you that distracted while working before. What´s up?"  
  
"Well, ah..." Bobby started, not sure whether he would be able to talk to her, but then decided that, after all, she was better than Russ. "I met this girl yesterday and I can´t take her off my mind."  
  
Chris didn´t say anything for a few seconds, until she started "There has to be something special about her, since she keeps your mind off anything else."  
  
"I´m not sure there is." When seeing Chris quizzical look, he added; "I think it´s because I never got her name. At least not her full name."  
  
"So, how much do you know about her?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, she´s blonde, blue eyes, lives in a house she can´t afford, just broke up with her boyfriend and her last name is Evans."  
  
Chris dropped the glass of water she was holding and looked at Bobby. It couldn´t be Rosey could it? Her thoughts went back over 3 years ago when she found out that the girl who made her coffee every day was a runaway, and had been abused by her father.  
  
Bobby looked at Chris in confusion, since she didn´t seem to have any thoughts of picking up what was left of the glass and just looked like she had seen a ghost.   
  
"Hey, are you alright?". Chris came back to senses when she heard Bobby´s voice. He looked a bit anxious, so she quickly replied "Yes, I´m fine." Maybe she replied a bit too quickly, since Bobby had a look of disbelief in his face. "Really, I am.", she tried to convince him, while she bent down to pick up the pieces of shattered glass. After throwing the pieces away, she turned back to Bobby. He still didn´t believe her, so she decided to tell him.  
  
"Ok, it´s just that the girl you described sounds exactly like a person I once knew. She even has her last name." Bobby just stared at Chris for a while before he spoke.  
  
"Well, maybe it is her. Look, I´m going back there tonight to give her back something she forgot in my car last night, and then I could ask her if she knows you."  
  
"No!", Chris almost shouted, causing several other officers to shoot confused looks at her, before going back to what they had previously done. "She...erm...we...we weren´t exactly friends when I last saw her, so she´d probably just deny knowing me if you asked her. But if she by any reason would be named Rosey, would you please tell her that I´m sorry for what I did but I had no other choice?"   
  
"Sure" Bobby promised her, after a few seconds of hesitation. Chris gave a faint smile before giving him a short "Thanks." and then went out to patrol with Cory. Although his shift was over, and he would be able to go home, Bobby just stood still for a while. 'Rosey'. Somehow that name didn´t fit with the woman he drove home last night. Oh well, he would soon find out her name. Bobby smiled, as he thought of what might happen after he had returned her scarf....  
  
------------  
  
A/N: Ok, so the end of this chapter´s a bit corny, hope you liked it anyway.... 


	3. It's Raining Men

Disclaimer: This doesn´t belong to me, ´cause if it had, "Pacific Blue" would still be airing. I do only own the story and the character Miss Evans.

Author´s Note: Thank to all who reviewed so far, as for Bobby telling Chris instead of Russ, I just thought that Russ probably would make a joke or something about it.

Author´s Note 2: As for ending where I do; I don´t think I´m capable of describing a love-scene in a good way, and if I would try it would just come out cheesy and you all would say "Huh? What the hell is that girl doing?" So...

Author´s Note 3: I don´t get this. For once I thought I had been able to make a long chapter for a PB fic. Turns out this chapter is shorter than the other two...Oh well...

~*~

What Rain Brings

Bobby was walking up to her house. God, what was he supposed to say? _"Hey, remember me? I drove you home last night and you forgot your scarf in my car."_ Oh well, he wouldn´t have anything better to say anyway, so... He knocked on her door, and it was soon opened.

"Can I help...Oh sorry, you´re the one who drove me home last night, right?"

"In fact, yes. You forgot your scarf in my car." He gave her a black scarf.

"Oh thank you." Then she looked at him more closely and tried to hide a laughter.

"What?"

"I´m sorry, it´s just that you look like a drowned rat." she explained. "Not literally though." she added, and winked to him. He didn´t know what to say to that, so he just stood there. "Do you want to come in, or do you just like standing in the rain?" A smile played on her lips. He replied with a smile and went in.

"You´ve got a nice place. Looks even more bigger from the inside."

"Really? Hm, I´ve never thought about it like that. Maybe you´re right." she replied, looking around as if trying to see if he was right. Then she looked at Bobby again and looked at him for a while until she spoke again. "Now it appears that it is you who drips down something of my belongings."

Looking down, Bobby realized she was right. "Well, I guess I have to pay back for what you did to my car."

"Hmm....sounds fair." She headed for the bathroom and was soon back with a towel. "Here" she tossed it to Bobby. "By the way, do you want something to eat? I´ve got plenty of food in the fri-"

"No, no, that isn´t necessary." Bobby cut off. He had managed to get as dry as he could using a towel, but he was still pretty wet. "By the way, why did you let me drive you home? Well, even though you should trust people...me in particular...I don´t get why you would let a complete stranger drive you home in the middle of the night."

"Well, you said you were a cop, the badge didn´t look fake and I was soaked."

"Really? That´s all?"

She paused for a while before answering "Yeah."

"Hmm...doesn´t sound that very clever to me." He realized what he had said the second after he said it. _Why are you making a complete jackass out of yourself?_ Now he just hoped that she wouldn´t kick him out the door.

"Oh, so you´re saying that walking up to someone´s house in the middle of practically a monsoon without an umbrella is clever then?"

He walked closer to her. "Hmm, I guess not. We´re even." He walked even closer to her. "You´re sure you didn´t jump into the car because of something else?"

"And what´s that supposed to mean?" she said, not being able to hide the trace of a smile. "That I jumped in because of your cute little dimples?"

"You like my dimples?"

"I never said that." Then she saw his growing smile. "I didn´t!"

"No, but you said they were cute." At this remark she looked down to the floor and muttered something about _"men and their way of leading nice people into traps"_. 

Bobby took the opportunity to go walk even closer, now so close that they were just inches apart. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Lost something?" She didn´t have time to say anything more, as Bobby´s lips hit hers and he pulled her close to him while the kiss grew more intense. At first she tried to pull away, but gave up and wrapped her arms around him. Instead he was the one to pull away. She frowned but didn´t say anything.

"Before anything happens, I would like to know your name."

"My name? But you know what my na-"

"No no, I want your first name. I only got Miss Evans."

"But why do you want my first name?"

"Two reasons. One; I´m curious, and two; then I know you´re not some criminal on the loose."

She raised both eyebrows, but looked pretty amused. "You think I´m a criminal on the loose? Wait, don´t answer that. Oh well....Deborah."

"Deborah?"

"Yes, Deborah. What´s wrong with that?"

"Nothing." And with that he captured her lips again, and they headed for their way to the bedroom...


End file.
